Void
by Spirix
Summary: Ichigo is missing something in his life. It is after the war and Ichigo can't seem to find peace. Later chapters [ICHIxRENJI] Complete!
1. Revelations

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** Ian because he got me interest in Bleach. He said I needed to read something else besides CLAMP manga. I love CLAMP but the men of Bleach have peaked my interests.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER I

Prologue - Revelations

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was not content with his life. The war with Aizen was over and he was a hero, yet he felt empty. H went back to the living world and his life just picked up where it left off. It was too… uneventful he guessed. He did well and school and got his doctorate in medicine. It had taken seven years but now he was a doctor. Three years to get a degree and another four of medicine and internship. He now worked at his father's clinic and lived in his own apartment. Life was normal, life was dull and he didn't have the heart to spend anymore time on his education. Normally doctors took an extra three to four years to specialize in something but Ichigo was lost.

Everyone around him seemed to being moving forward. Orihime and Ishida were dating, to everyone's surprise and just last week they had moved in together. Chad had opened his own self defence studio and was doing very well. Everyone was happy, except him and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe he needed to be fighting to be happy?

As if on cue he was in his dream world, lying on the side of a building. His inner hollow stood over him and blocked out the sun. His large crazed smile beamed down on him.

"_Well I'm glad you finally realized it. I am so bored and let's face it, you are too."_

Since the war Ichigo had come to terms with this hollow aspect of himself. They had put their differences aside and became friends, after a fashion. Ichigo had even named him in the need to have a name to curse, or at least that's what he told himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Nine Years Ago  
_****_Ichigo: 16_**

The war was in full swing. Everyone was stretched too thin and that included the dynamic duo, Ichigo and Renji. They had found out quite early that they were a match made for battle. Their abilities complimented each other in a way that was very rare among death gods who worked better on solo missions.

They were surrounded by what seemed like an endless supply of very strong hollows. Ichigo was getting tired and he knew Renji was too. A large wolf hollow jumped at Ichigo, he dodged at the last minute, a big mistake. The orange-haired boy was so caught up in pacing himself to deal with the massive hollows that the smaller one caught him off guard. In his tired state he dodged and left his companion's back open. Ichigo's recklessness cost the red haired man his footing.

Driven to the ground, Renji clung to consciousness sprawled on the sandy surface. No hopes for reinforcements were to be found because there was no one left in their area. Renji and Ichigo were the only ones able to withstand the pounding of the hundreds of hollows. Sure there were forces elsewhere but none able to get to them until later the next day.

Ichigo stood over Renji, and raised his zanpakutou before him.

"BANKAI!"

He was low on energy but he wasn't going to let Renji die. It was his fault. If only he had been more aware of what was going on around him. If only he had to have had more experience. His youth was going to cost Renji his life.

"_There is only one thing you can do now."_

His inner hollow was pacing restlessly. He had been locked deep with the strawberry boy, not allow being out to enjoy the war. He wanted out.

"_Ichigo, you know what you need to do. Do you want to win?!"_

Ichigo cut down another hollow, finding it increasing difficult to slice them down and keep them off Renji. He flashed and sliced, flashed and sliced, flashed and sliced. It was tearing down his resolve bit by bit. His blood stained his robes, dripping and mingling with Renji's. The large slashes on the red-haired man's back gushed sluggishly.

"_ICHIGO, you are going to DIE! Let me out!"_

Ichigo panted and looked up at the sky. The stars were out. They twinkled with an odd eerie glow. He had always found comfort in the sky. It was the one thing that was always there.

"You don't have a name…"

"_What?"_

"YOU don't have a name. Would you like one?"

"_We don't have time for this ICHIGO!"_

But he wasn't listening. Ichigo was going through all then names he could think of, still slicing and dicing but without really looking at them.

"_Listen partner, you need me. Do you want to die?"_

"No."

_"What do you want, Kurosaki Ichigo? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

"TO WIN!!"

Ichigo pulled his mask over his face. Preparing himself for the massacre to come he growled. Instincts taking over he howled and held Zangetsu in the star light. Right before the plunge Ichigo let his voice carry through.

"Masaru, your name should be Masaru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So partner, what do you say to us going to some abandoned field, slitting your wrists and waiting for the hollow to come to us?"_

"That's not morbid, not at all."

Ichigo was continuing to lay and look at the dark clouds passing over head. They looked like they wanted to rain but Ichigo figured they wouldn't because he wasn't exactly sad, just incomplete.

"Masaru, you're blocking my view."

"_They view doesn't get any better than this. Until you decide to actually let someone else into your life, I might as well be your boyfriend."_

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"_There we go. Looks like you have some life in you after all, you idiot."_

Ichigo sat up and glared at his other self. He didn't push people away. He just hadn't found anyone worth letting in. If there was someone out there for him, that person had probably long since died.

"_I never understood that whole match made in heaven bull. What's wrong with someone normal? Does it have to be fate or some other bullshit? I am tired of you and your 'emotional scars'. Grow up already."_

"You know you make a really crappy friend."

Masaru sat next to him and looked up at the foreboding clouds. He sighed and turned his gaze to Ichigo. No matter how long he had known his inner hollow, he could still never figure out what was going on in his head.

"_I guess it is a good thing we aren't really friends. We are partners and there is a difference. Partners tell you the things you don't want to hear, especially when it's true."_

Ichigo was back in his apartment, lying on his bed. May Masaru was right. Maybe the gap in his life was someone to share it with. After the war Ichigo had cut everyone out. He had focused on his studies because they let him distract him from the pain.

Renji did not die that day, but Rukia had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END I

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru- Japanese boy name meaning victory

Well I decided to write a REAL Bleach Fan Fiction. I hope you guys like it. Please review!


	2. Misgivings

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To the people who reviewed in less than 12 hours, lol. :D Sorry about my grammar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER II

Misgivings

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had always felt responsible for what happened that day. Who was he kidding, thinking he was ready for war? Upon reflection everything that happened that was a mess, the missing reinforcements, the lack of command in their wing of the fight, the breaking of the line. He knew those things weren't his fault, but not being their when some one counted on him…

"_Knock that off, I'm getting wet."_

"Sorry Masaru."

Dawn broke through his window before his father did, so Ichigo was already awake for a counter attack.

"MORNING!!!"

The bearded man lunged through the open window to be caught and flipped by Ichigo. He tumbled and knocked over Ichigo's end table. Even though he had gotten his own place, his dad still insisted on visiting him every so often. The old man was righting the table when he noticed how quiet it was.

"What's the matter my boy? Are you sick?"

"No pop, I'm fine."

Ichigo walked into the kitchen to fix them some tea. His apartment was very empty. It only had as much furniture as it needed to be functional. The end-table was his only extra piece; he bought it to hold up his alarm clock. There were no pictures up anywhere. Ichigo used to have a massive wall collage of them in his room back at the house but after the war he found they just upset him.

Too many of them were of him, Renji and Rukia. Too many of they were happy.

The couch was just a plain simple white one with a black throw blanket on it. Orihime had thought the blanket would make a nice house warming gift, well she was right but that didn't make a difference in how Ichigo felt about the place. It was his exile. He felt that he deserved to live alone.

"Well I got exciting news for ya! Tatsuki is back from her world tour. There is going to be a party at Chad's studio. He offered to host because he has the biggest space. Secretly I think he has the hots for her…"

There was a time when Ichigo would have stopped that statement before it ended but he didn't really care. He brought out two cups of Earl Grey; an English tea he was growing attached to, and placed them on a simple coffee table. It was a solid black square table with a faint gloss, another gift but from Uryuu. It had occurred to Ichigo then that they were becoming a couple but he still didn't really care.

"That's nice but I'm afraid I can't go. I have a lot of notes to go over. A girl came in today with a muscle pains. It appears her bones are growing faster than her muscles can catch up. I wanted to do some research on it. It is some what rare and I want to take full advantage of the oppertunit-"

"Ichigo, you can spare one night. Your mother and I are proud of you and becoming a doctor but… don't let it consume your life."

Isshin sipped his tea and looked around some more, giving his son some time to think over what he said. He smiled when he saw a small parrot perched on the only plant in space. The tree was from him of course. He had got it because he wanted to get them something they could both use. Kon had grown tired of being a toy. Isshin had contacts with a lot of the local vets and managed to get him a parrot body, much to his glee. Kon loved flying and a happy Kon meant at least someone was happy in this apartment and all he could do was hope it was contagious.

"Well I have to go open up. I guess I'll see you in about an hour? Your sisters are gone to summer camp so don't take your time. The house is too big and quiet. Bring Kon along. I have honey nut almond crunch cereal for him. See ya in a bit my boy!"

He lay the empty tea down and dove back out the window. Even though Ichigo lived on the sixth floor, he wasn't concerned at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he isn't coming?!"

"Tatsuki-chan, calm down. I'm sure he has a good reason."

Chad simply looked at Ichigo's old man, waiting to hear his explanation. They were putting away all Chad's workout equipment to make room for the party. It was supposed to be a surprise but Tatsuki had popped in on them a day early to catch up with Chad. They had been discussing expanding Chad's studio into a fitness complex. Tatsuki had mad a great deal on her trip around the world. She gambled most of her savings betting on herself in all the competitions and made a fortune. People who didn't know her thought she looked to soft to be a fighting champion. She won a lot of money. She and Chad were going to go into business together.

"He doesn't really have a reason at all, just… paperwork and research."

"What, that's awful! You work him too hard Kurosaki-san!"

Orihime looked very dismayed and angry. She was putting a table cloth onto folding tables with Uryuu, pulling far too much and making the poor man half lie across the table.

"Hime-chan, you're going to pull me off the floor in a minute."

"Oh, sorry Uryuu!"

She let go and he ended up in a table clothed heap on the floor. She rushed to untangle him as Keigo tried to explain to her that Ichigo was ditching them on purpose. Mizuiro was attempting to hang Christmas garland from the full wall mirrors when there was a knock at the door. Before anyone could think to answer, Urahara and gang showed up. He stood with his fan covering what suspiciously sounded like a giggle while Yoruichi purred on his shoulder. His minions carried four massive kegs of-

"SAKE!!"

"I told you I would provide. You have some additional guests coming your way. I thought you would like some extra distractions for them."

The sandal man winked at them before helping with the decorations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to go Yumichika. Just go away already."

Renji was in his office trying to tackle a particularly large pile of papers when his self loving friend bragged in with news of a party with old friends.

"Come on Renji, you haven't gotten out in a while. I know there is a lot of work for you to do right now but take a night off. It will be good for you."

Renji thought about it. He did have a great deal of deadlines to meet and even more papers to sign, but he was beginning to need a break. His office consisted of a desk and an assortment of comfy yet un-matching chairs. Rukia was bad at making anything match. She was the one who said his office need chairs.

Renji felt a familiar twinge of when he thought of her. She had died a hero's death but it had a sorry aftermath.

"RENJI!!!!"

Yumichika yelled in a sing song way. He sat in the chair closest to his desk and pouted. It was the most hilarious thing Renji had seen all day and fell of his own chair laughing. He whipped a tear from him eye and pulled himself back up. Maybe he needed out of this office for awhile. If nothing else there would be free food.

"When are we leaving?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kon was rolling in the cereal bowl he insisted Ichigo bring back to the apartment with them. The orange haired man was just happy Kon wasn't one of those squawking birds. His father had made sure to pick a nice sounding one before giving it to Kon to use as a body. The silly tropical bird had long since turned down the offered to be "let out into the wild". He was content to stay with Ichigo, regardless of how he felt about it.

"_Your little pet makes me sick. Look at him, rolling in his own food. You know what you-"_

"You're just jealous because he is out here and you are in there."

Ichigo pointed to his head and continued going through his pile of boxes in the far corner. He hadn't seen the use of buying a bookshelf when the moving boxes held his books just fine. He shifted and pulled out only to replace another. This process was driving Masaru mad.

"_I'm going insane here!! What are you doing?!"_

"You are already insane and I am looking for a book."

"_Can we go to the party already? At least drunk you are somewhat amusing."_

"I don't want to go."

"_Why the hell not? Are you afraid of them?"_

"No-"

"_You know you are. When will you learn lying to me is pointless? They don't blame you, they don't even blame me. You need to go to this party; otherwise they will get all worried and start bugging you at home. Go and they just might leave you alone. That's what you want isn't it, to be alone?"_

"I don't want to be alone; I am just cursed to be."

A breeze carried from the window Ichigo had thought was closed. He shivered and turned to close it but there was someone blocking his way. Ikkaku was sitting on his sill with a large bottle of sake in his hand.

"Idiot, if you're so cursed then why do you have so much strength? Strong people are never actually cursed; they just make themselves that way. Also cursed people don't have friend who deliver."

He climbed down from the ledge and closed the window. Sitting on his couch, Ikkaku unpacked his bag onto the table. I was filled with what looked like various snacks wrapped in napkins.

"There are people at this party who care about you. They made me bring you these snacks on a sake run. We ran out. How about you gave me a hand carrying them all to Chad's? I could use your help."

Ichigo knew he was lying. He was terrible at it.

"_Go already for fuck sake or I will make you."_

Ichigo sighed.

"Ok, let me get my coat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END II

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this one is a lot longer because I didn't know when I wanted to stop this chapter and start the next one. I hope every likes it.

On a side note I read a lot of fanfics with Kon being a cat. I thought it would be funnier if he were a bird, useful too. It comes in handy later on. Oh he is a peach-faced lovebird parrot. That's the kind on Tropicana cartons. If you google "lovebird" you'll find lots of pictures.


	3. Dominance

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To the people who reviewed in less than 12 hours, lol. :D Sorry about my grammar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER III

Dominance

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin was manning one of the Dance Dance Revolution pads that Keigo had brought but was getting his ass sourly kicked by Tessai, a man of surprising grace and agility. They were going all crazy legged on standard to the point where Renji had to look away. Flash stepping had be ban from the game but from the looks of it Isshin was about to break either some rules or some skulls.

Ikkaku had left over an hour ago to get more sake and Renji was beginning to feel his fingers again. He was thoroughly considering going to find him when he was pounced. Orihime had him by the collar and was pulling him over to a snack table covered in what looked like pigs in blankets.

"Where have you been? You haven't visited the living world since after the war. Are you avoiding us?"

Renji was a bit taken aback. He hadn't thought himself as avoiding his living friends. The war had left him in a really messed up state. The fourth division was so strained they could only heal him a layer at a time after the massive injuries he received on his back. He had spent a great deal of time bed ridden and unconscious and when he was finally able to go about, it was reconstructing the Soul Society. The war hadn't lasted long after the day his back was torn up, but he didn't want to think of the reason at that time and especially right now.

"Inoue, I'm not avoiding you. Look I'm here right now. See?"

Renji waved his hand goodheartedly but all he got was a scowl. It seems Orihime had a point she hadn't got to yet. Even thought Renji could tell his was missing something specific, couldn't wrap his mind around what.

"When was the last time you talked to Kurosaki-kun?"

Renji good mood grew dark. He hadn't talked to Ichigo in nearly nine years. After that day Ichigo had went his own way and Renji hadn't stopped him. He laid awake for hours in the 4th division barracks wondering what had happened to him, but no one would tell him or knew. They had both been struck hard by Rukia's death. Renji often thought Ichigo had taken it too harshly. Renji felt guilty about how he had not been good enough to protect even himself. His injuries had kept him from the turning point of when they actually started to win. Even though the texts and reports told of how brave Renji and Ichigo faced down an entire company of hollows without any help, he knew that wasn't what really happened.

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He hates me, remember?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uryuu looked over to Orihime giving Renji the gears. She was scary sometimes but he still loved her. They had just finished distributing their shared belongings around his loft. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her by his side every night.

He was established now. Unlike Ichigo, Uryuu had decided to go to business school. He had had enough of medicine with his father to last him a life time. When his father had died and left him the hospital, Uryuu had decided to approach from a business point of view. He went to a very fine business school and got to travel the world. It was while he was in Hong Kong that he met up with Orihime. She was taking a diploma course on customer service management at PRIME at that time and he invited her out to dinner. He ended up staying there and their relationship blossomed. She was crushed when they came back to find the family she had made for herself was falling apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was helping Ikkaku load the back of the truck he borrowed from Chad with several kegs. The last one loaded and the truck started Ichigo hesitated. There was an itch in the back of his mind he could not scratch and it was driving him mad.

"_Stop fighting it, our prey awaits us."_

An excited Masaru was practically bouncing in his mind. Of course it was a hollow. Every since the war he had been able to sense all hollows with flashing distance which was pretty far. This was good and bad at times. A hollow might be an entire city away but once he sensed it, that was it. The hunt was on.

"I have to take off. There is some business I need to take care of."

One upside to this new awareness was he could sense it and get there before the soul society had time to send someone. Ichigo had sent word a few years back that they needn't send anyone to his area, he had it covered. Since he wasn't really a part of the soul society though they had to send someone regardless. It was usually an all war buddy or drinking companion, attempting to get him to come and visit.

He never did. After Rukia died, the day the war ended, Ichigo had left and never went back. He was a living man and should stay in the living world. I was silly to be torn up about dead people dying, wasn't it?

"_Hey partner, it's getting wet in here."_

"Ikkaku, I'll see you later."

"Wait! Everyone came to see you and the gang. Renji is even-"

Without another word Ichigo went back to his apartment, left his body and flashed away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku showed up to many cheers and yells. The sake was here at last. Renji poured himself another glass and sat in a back room. Had he really been avoiding this world, or just someone in it? In truth he missed his orange friend. They had gotten really close. Renji downed the glass before getting another.

"I don't blame him at all. I blame myself. I should have trusted him. I was so caught up in protect my new friend, I forgot about myself."

He looked up at all the loud boisterous cheers. Keigo had talked Matsumoto to try playing DDR. Renji closed the door and continued trying to work out what exactly happened that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nine Years Ago**_

_**Ichigo: 16**_

Renji had been trying his best to protect Ichigo. He was still too young to have enough sense to pace himself. They had a lot of enemies coming at them and from all angles. Could the boy really handle this?

Renji had never considered himself a protective person but when he told his friends this they just laughed. Worrying about fellow warriors was wasted energy and disrespectful. War was war and people got hurt, sacrifices were made. It was all a part of it. Renji was ashamed he didn't trust Ichigo. Maybe it was because he couldn't see past that fact that Ichigo had a life to live when this was all over.

Renji suddenly felt as if something was tearing his spine out. He fell forward, his face grinding into the sandy ground. His eyes went in and out of focus.

"I'm sorry Ichi…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was such a fool-"

:_Yah, ya were, still are. How did it get into your head that a boy who kicked your ass couldn't also save your ass? Which he did, by himself, without you.:_

"Zabimaru, I was wondering when you would get here to crush my fragile state."

Renji was half smiling at this. Him? Fragile? No way!

:_Idiot, I am ALWAYS here.:_

"Then what's your opinion?"

:_Same as yours, idiot. Go talk to Ichigo, if nothing else you both can spar out your problems. I suggest you talk first.:_

"Ya, I think I'll go look for him. I miss him, even if he doesn't miss me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop pacing already, you are distracting me."

"_Distracted from what? We are too late."_

Ichigo looked out onto an empty field from his high vantage point. The hollow he had been track was gone. It had probably just come to this world for a peak and left. Ichigo was now faced with a dull sense of emptiness he got from an unfinished hunt. Masaru seemed to be distracted though.

Ichigo leaned against a chimney and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept well the night before, too many nightmares. The breeze was nice and cool so he thought he would just nap for a second. Only a second…

Images of Renji filled his mind, him laying bloodied in the sand, him trying to figure out the importance of an arcade, him winning a mechanical bull competition when he got lost in the city and had to go in to ask for directions. Ichigo had a lot fun memories with him. But that was over now.

After Renji had healed from his injuries he hadn't hunted Ichigo down. He cut himself off and moved on with his life. Ichigo remembered how it took almost a day after Renji's injuries to gain enough control to allow himself back among people. Rage was a scary thing. Ichigo had lost himself trying to save Renji and in doing so put himself out of commission. Rukia had died trying to get to them. But she didn't make it. Rukia may not have been helpless, but Ichigo always thought to himself, if only he had been there, if he had to have kept his mind open to sense her…

"_I said knock it off!"_

I was pouring. Masaru looked down right depressed. Ichigo hadn't realized he enter his dream world. The hollow stopped his pacing and lay down on the ground… well the side of the building.

"_I can't live this way anymore. You feel guilty about killing her but not a little bit about killing me. I am a part of you. Killing me is like a weird level of suicide and I won't let it happen. One of us can't live without the other therefore, I am taking over."_

"What? You can't do that-"

"_Why not? You don't care about living and I do. It's only fair that I get to have the body. You don't care anymore. Who knows, you may like being an arrancar. It's about time you liked something."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END III

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow these chapters are long. I keep saying I will only make them 1000 words but this one is closer to 2000. Well I like the flash backs but I don't like how I had to write this out three times. It's missing a funny star wars joke.


	4. Stars

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To the lovely who fix my spelling of everyone's name :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER IV

Stars

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji had a hard time finding Ichigo's place. Chad had given him directions but he didn't feel like telling anyone they didn't make sense. He had been hoping Ichigo didn't know how to conceal himself but it wasn't long before Renji realized he had. He was lost and not ever certain if he knew the way back when there was an ominous crash from a nearby park.

"I wonder what that is… It feels, off. Not a hollow but not-"

There was another crash. This time he actually saw dirt being flung up above the building standing between him and the noise. That in itself was quite a feat because the building was five stories tall. Renji thought about going over but didn't want to leave his gigai. It had taken him a very long time to come on good enough terms with Urahara to get one that didn't stick.

A familiar strangled cry emitted from the crashing sounds. Renji was surprised no one else heard it until he figured out what it was. Of better yet, what form it was in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Masaru, stop. This is ridiculous! I won last time and every time before that. What makes you think this time you will win?"

Ichigo struggled with himself. His body was changing slowing into a hollow but he didn't go into his dream world to duel for ownership. The more times he used his mask, the better he had gotten at beating Masaru back without actually going in a fighting. He simply used his will to grind the hollow down. I t had been years since he had had to do it though. The two of them had arranged an understanding that allowed them to co exist, one of the major conditions being that they would go _hunting _regularly.

"_It's simple really. You don't want to live and I do. Therefore your will is weaker than mine because you are fighting, partner, for what you don't want. Who wins those fights?"_

This was like a very bad nightmare. He thought that they had been done fighting. After that day they had fought for hours before coming up with their compromise, realizing that they needed each other, codependent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin was gorging himself on shrimp when Orihime came up to him. She had grown up a lot since she moved and moved back. He always thought that she and Ichigo would get married and give him dozens of grandkids but, alas, his fatherly hopes were dashed on the winds. Ichigo wasn't interested in people of any kind and Orihime was happy with someone else.

"Kurosaki-san-"

"Orihime-chan, I have known you since you could fit in a backpack. Please, Isshin."

"Ok, Isshin-san, I was thinking, maybe Kurosaki-kun needs to get away from all this. He is holding on to the chains binding him here. When I was living on Hong Kong there was a doctor there to give a presentation. It was called Doctors Without Borders. Maybe Kurosaki-kun would be happier away from all us?"

Isshin was taken aback. Now that was an idea. But something bothered him.

"Why do you still talk about him so formally? Aren't you all close?"

"I think he prefers the distance. I don't want to be the on who shoves him over the fine line he is walking."

She left to go get more shrimp from the fridge as Isshin ate the last one. Maybe seeing the world would help his son find out what world he wants to live in… maybe it would help find out if he even wants to live.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was in spirit form in no time. He flashed over the building and perched in the ledge. Bellow he saw… well he wasn't certain but it looked very wrong. It was as if a hollow was turning into a person. Renji had seen the reverse of this to many times to count, but never what he was seeing now.

"Maybe I should let this happen. One less hollow and one more human isn't such a bad thing."

:_When will you stop being an idiot?:_

"What? It's true. Besides if I am the idiot, then that makes it worse for you, the one partnered with the idiot. That makes you an even bigger one."

:_Well open your mind and sense who that is down there. You know him.: _

"I know him… holy shit it's Ichigo. What has happened to him?"

Renji never found out the detail pertaining to how he survived what should have been his final day. Everyone said "Ask Ichigo, he was the only one with you," but they fell out and he never got to ask. Renji leaped down, carefully hiding himself among a few trees. Whatever was happening to his old friend looked painful, but he knew better than to rush over.

"Ichigo would just push himself farther away, if that is even possible."

It was at that moment that the gargled cries and thrashing stopped. Ichigo slumped to his knees and just looked at the sky. He didn't move or speak, just looked. Renji found himself noticing the way the moon may Ichigo's skin glow. His hair seemed to give off it's own light. It was entrancing.

"Masaru, what am I going to do? I can't continue this way."

Renji wondered who he was talking to. No one else was around. He thought about looking but Ichigo was speaking again. It was a little more than a whisper but Renji still heard it.

"It's my fault, you know it as well as I. I cost my best friend the love of his life. For that I don't deserve much else than what I have now."

There was a pause as if the orange haired man heard someone speak.

"I deserve nothing. I deserve to be alone. One who takes love away, can never have it for himself. Do you ever look at the stars, Masaru?"

Another pause.

"I always do. They are the one thing everyone has in common. We all share one sky. I used to think that if I looked hard enough at one star and thought about a person, maybe that someone would be looking at the same one, thinking of me."

Renji was lost for words. He never thought of his moody but fun friend to be so deep. There was a lot about him he didn't know he guessed.

Ichigo was lying on his back now, staring at one spot in the sky.

Maybe…

Renji pin pointed its location and looked at it too. The star was faint and flickering but holding on. He gazed and thought about someone, just to see if it would work.

"Masaru, do you think Renji will ever forgive me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END IV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This one is shorter but I like it better that way. The emotions work out better.


	5. Connections

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To Honu-123 and waruikittycat. They are not members here but they proved that if I ever wrote and Tsubasa Bleach crossover, someone would read it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER V

Connections

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Masaru, do you think Renji will ever forgive me?"

"_Forgive what? I still think you didn't really do anything wrong. I mean, yah, you made a mistake but really… how long are you going to hold on to that?"_

Ichigo let out a long groan but didn't go anywhere. He was comfortable and he needed the time to relax. His body was still trying to recuperate after its transformation. He hurt all over but that was nothing special. It was just an everyday fact.

The sky grew darker with thick saturated clouds. The cold wind pushed them like a brush pushing dirt across a floor.

"Well I hope you're happy, now we both are going to get wet. You know perfectly well I can't move."

"_Idiot."_

Ichigo decided there wasn't much else he could do so he stopped fighting the sleep press down on him. It wasn't like anyone would see him lying there. He was in spirit form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji saw the orange man fall asleep and his mind raced. Ichigo didn't hate him. He looked as if… he had missed him.

_:Told you. You really are moron.:_

"If you knew he wasn't avoiding me then why didn't you tell me? I would have-"

_:Done the exact same thing you did. You needed time to heal, in more ways than one. Accept that and go out and get him. He is getting wet.:_

Renji walked over to his comrade and bent down. Ichigo was soaked to the bone and shivering. It must have taken a lot out of him, whatever happened when Renji first got there. The disturbing howls drifted to the front of his mind. What was this guy?

_:He is the same as he always was, you are just finally paying attention. Sometimes I really wonder what I did to deserve a complete idiot like you.:_

"Hey lighten up. I came didn't I?"

_:You were forced after a fashion.: _

"Well since you are so wise, figure out where this pile of wet clothes lives."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost an hour of trying to match Ichigo's soul vibrations with his home, they found the place. Where ever you live you leave a bit of yourself there. It took Renji a couple of years to master this advance technique but it was well worth it. Being able to connect a person with a place was surprising useful.

He opened the unlocked door and carried him over to his couch. Since the couch was white Renji thought better of placing the mudding Ichigo there and instead laid him on the hard wood floor while he searched for the towels.

"Ni-san!!!"

A small bird perched on Ichigo's chest. It was a lime green with a peach face. Renji was shocked out of his search. Was that…

"Kon? You're a bird now?"

"I'm a parrot!"

"Whatever, same thing. Where does he keep the towels?"

"In the closet by the bathroom, like the rest of the world-"

The rest was muffled as a large towel landed swiftly on top of him. A muffled "Hey!" was all that could be heard. Renji brought out three more towels and lifted the one that was caging Kon.

"Listen here birdie. I want you to go to Chad's. Tell Yumichika I found Ichigo and I'll catch up with them later. And when you get there, stay there. I need to talk with him."

"Hey I live here too-"

"Matsumoto is playing DDR last time I checked-"

Kon was gone.

"Excellent, not lets get you fixed up."

Renji removed his shoes and socks before realizing the Ichigo's body was on the bed.

"Maybe if I just put him back in?"

:_Put his body in a warm bath and then put him back into the body. That should do it I think…:_

"You think?"

:_Well I don't know what to do with someone living. Normal people don't find us until they are dead.:_

Whatever the reason the plan sounded like it would work. Renji ran the hot water and fetched Ichigo's body. Bring him into the bathroom he was faced with another problem, what if he woke up in the tube and freak? Renji easily solved that by deciding not to put Ichigo back in until his body was all warm and toasty after the bath was done and he was redressed, just incase.

Renji tried his best not to look but, well he couldn't help himself and no one was there to stop him. Ichigo's pale leaned but well muscled chest entranced him. He ran his hands over before snapping out of it. He needed to hurry and put him in the tub before he caught a cold.

Stripping him swiftly and plopping the empty body into the tub before he lost his resolve Renji went to got pick up the other Ichigo. His was still shivering madly and yet looked peacefully asleep. Renji towel dried must of him, knowing it wouldn't do anything to him in spirit form but reveling in the quiet chance.

_:Now do you see why you are an idiot. You let someone you love get away.:_

"Yes, I see it. But I don't know if he is even the same guy I knew."

Zabimaru was growing impatient. Renji could almost feel him pacing and growling.

_:Is this about how we found him? You need to get over that, he saved you life BECAUSE of how we found him, and you remember that.:_

"No details eh?"

_If you want to know what that was, you are going to have to ask him.:_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up to the scent of…bacon? He felt dizzy and complete baked. The he remembered passing out in the park after Masaru had a fit. But how did he end up…?

"Morning, sleeping beauty. I bet you're hungry. I made my special recipe, I call it 'Bacon!' Want to try some of this marvelous stuff or did you plan to sleep all day?"

Ichigo sat up and looked over at the red-head in his kitchen. It was Renji! What was he doing in the kitchen? Trying not to fall over Ichigo made his way over the to counter/bar that separated his living room from his kitchen. The apartment was really one big massive room but Ichigo liked to call the areas their own rooms anyway.

"Renji, why are yo-"

"I am here to say I'm sorry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there we go. They finally meet. Stayed tuned for more. snickers stupidly

On a side not, my story Final Strike was originally a part of this story. I decided that I wanted it out and go in a different direction but I still wanted to share it. So for all you people out there. It doesn't have anything to do with the plot of thi  
story. It is its own story.


	6. Meetings

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To my poor Dad. His tooth just broke for no reason. Damn those baby back ribs and their tender goodness! He has to have oral surgery now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VI

Meetings

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kon flew into the party at full tilt. He wanted to get his mission done before the bliss of that wonderful game's enchantments wore off and Matsumoto decided to do something else. He found Yumichika fiddling with his hair in the mirror wall, readjusting his feathers.

"Well aren't you a pretty bird! Can you say pretty?"

Kon was so shocked by the man's cutie tone that he smashed into the mirror, not hard enough to break but hard enough to knock him out for five seconds. When he woke up he was being smothered but the two heaving mountains of Orihime.

"Oh what a poor bird! It didn't know it was a mirror!"

"Hime-chan, that's Kon."

Uryuu inched into view and plucked him from his girlfriend's arms. Everyone in the room wasn't really paying attention. Matsumoto had just unlocked Dynamite Rave and was eager to beat it.

"Hey pretty-boy!"

Yumichika turned away from his conversation with Ikkaku and looked at the bird expectantly.

"That Renji bastard said for me to tell you he found Ni-san and will catch up with you later."

Yumichika let out a victorious cry. He began dancing and whirling Ikkaku around before the bald man fell over.

"Next sake run is on Baldy here!"

He continued his dance around the studio, whirling random people he came across singing love songs and with sparkly eyes.

"What is he talking about?"

Everyone looked at Ikkaku and he simply said.

"I bet Ichigo would find Renji first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU are sorry? For what!?"

Ichigo wrapped a robe around himself, unable to get the shiver out of his soul. And he wasn't entirely certain it was the cold. Renji was here and apologising, when he had no reason to. Ichigo felt sick with guilt but since he couldn't form the words he longed to say, he contented himself with hearing the red-head out.

"I have been an ass this past decade, wait it's a little less. Time flies in the Soul Society. Anyways I have been a complete ass. I let you leave and deal with it on your own."

Ichigo was frozen in place as his mind went through all the possible things to say, none which wanted to be said. He went to lean back on his stool for support, not realizing it was a STOOL. Tumbling to the floor he hit it with a cushioned thump, he had a plushie robe.

"You… you want my forgiveness? Do you even know what happened?"

Ichigo hadn't wanted to ask this but the words came out without his permission. Damn his need to know what was going on in Renji's head. Head lay on the floor and let the coolness of the wood chill his cheek. He knew he was in for a long night. He took advantage of the fact he could be horizontal and immobile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji saw the orange man fall but decide not to rush around. Ichigo may take it the wrong way and they had a lot of talking before anything went any way. He took the bacon off the burner and put it on a plate. It sizzled and cracked in a drool worthy way. Man he loved bacon.

"I was distracted by my thoughts that day. I let you down by worrying about your competence in long term battle. It was stupid but I couldn't help it. You are so much younger than me. I know that shouldn't matter but we were in a war. I was too worried to pay attention."

He was trying to keep his voice even and casual. He crouched down on the floor a waved a piece of bacon with a sad look on his face. He had a master plan though. Renji held the bacon just out of Ichigo's reach.

"What do you say Ichi? Got it in your heart to forgive an old warhorse who was just worrying about a rookie? You don't get my special bacon unless you say yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo didn't move, trying to process this. Renji blamed himself? This was something that had never occurred to him. This is why Renji never sought him out, he was afraid that he hated him. Ichigo wasn't certain what to do next. A part of him wanted "forgive" Renji and pretend the rest didn't happen but another part wanted to tell him everything, even the part that "won" them the war.

Ichigo looked at his old friend, as if seeing him through new eyes. His eyes trailed over the vivid red braid which was longer than when he last saw it. The braid snaked around the side of his neck and draped halfway down his chest. There were more tattoos to, around his wrists. They follow the same pattern as the rest, making one spiral on each forearm, a small but interesting addition. Renji still looked the same though. He hadn't aged a day, not in all the years since they parted ways.

Ichigo wondered how he looked, absentmindedly reaching to touch his own differences. I had let his hair grow a bit in the last year; it was still spiky but more downward in orientation. He had been meaning to cut it but never saw a point. It was only about 10cm long all around but he suddenly wished he had cut it last week. He must look like a slob. Well at least his hair was clean… sine when did he care how he looked?

"Give me that bacon you bastard."

He said, unable to keep from smiling. If Renji didn't know, it was for the best. Ichigo swiped the bacon and stuffed it into his mouth. It was cold, who long had he been thinking about how they had both changed? How long had he been looking at his friend?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was smiling like an idiot but didn't care. He sat next to his friends and ate a piece of bacon himself. He had been so swamped division transfer paperwork he forgot how nice it was just to sit. Life should be interesting now.

"So I here you have become a doctor. I still can't see it. You're too clumsy to wrap people's wounds. You're probably better at causing them."

"Things change Ren."

Renji felt a warm hand on his wrist. Ichigo was looking his new tattoos, tracing them with two fingers. Well they weren't that new but they would be for orange haired man. The gentle examination sent jolts throw him, causing his cheeks to rouge. Things really do change. Renji was glad Ichigo hadn't noticed the blush. He wasn't certain why it had even happened. I piece of that orange hair moved over the younger man's for head and before he knew it, Renji had moved his free hand to touch it.

This time his blush didn't go unnoticed as Renji felt his skin turning to match his hair. Ichigo looked up at him and Renji noticed just how close they were. Staring eye to eye an infinite amount of time must have gone by. Renji couldn't take it anymore; he was never one to ignore his own feelings and now was not the time to start. Hand still touching the orange lock, he moved it down around to Ichigo's cheek. Tracing the line of his jaw Renji noticed a hand wresting on his chest. The hand clenched his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I guess things really do chan-"

But he was cut off by a pair of soft yet firm lips pressing against his own. Still sitting on the floor Renji pulled to other to a kneeling position and wrapped his arms around string shoulders. He felt Ichigo doing the same, arms snaking around his waist, caressing his back. It was soft and gentle but before long it became laced with need. Their bodies pressed together roughly as they scrambled to feel as much of the other as possible.

Needing air Renji broke the kiss with a panting growl. Heaving he looked into golden brown eyes. Renji brought his hand up to trace the other man's chin once again. Ichigo leaned into as if unable to help himself.

"What are we doing?"

Ichigo said, a slight tremble in his voice. He didn't once look away but stared into Renji as if he could see his very soul, despite the gigai. Renji ran his other hand through the orange hair thinking about what it was they were doing. The answer came simply.

"Something we should have done a long time ago."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END VI

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This should make a few people happy. I love DDR. Dynamite Rave was the best song ever. Anyways I hope you like this.


	7. Crossroads

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To bacon, nothing says I'm sorry like bacon. Also to the almighty power of rock paper scissors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VII

Crossroads

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikkaku? Where did you go?"

Yumichika wandered around the dying down party, a sleeping Kon on his shoulder. Ikkaku had long since bought an additional round of sake for everyone but seem to have disappeared. The pretty man decided it was time to start checking under tables and sure under he found his bald friend.

"What do you want?"

He was definitely too drunk for a proper conversation but Yumi decided it was worth a try anyway. He sat on the floor and looked at his poor wasted friend thinking about the importance of moderation.

"What do you think those two are doing right now?"

He knew he didn't need to specify who. It had been his and Ikkaku's idea to drag Renji here in hopes that the two best friends would reconcile. Renji had become too distant from everyone else. No in a major or bad way, just enough to worry his closest friends slightly and from what Yumi had heard Ichigo was worse off.

"They are probably kicking back a couple drinks and talking about the good old days."

"Ya, probably. It will be nice for those two to be friends again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji ran his hand down Ichigo's spine, stopping only to firmly grasp his tight, firm ass. He used this angle to tilt the orange haired man onto his bas, deepening their kiss. Renji could feel him gripping his hair which had long since escaped his braid. A red water fall streamed over their faces but neither of them cared. Renji was too busy fumbling with the drawstring on Ichigo's pyjama pants to notice Ichigo shifting his position. In one swift motion Ichigo was on top of him, softly biting at the place where his neck connected to his shoulder.

Renji couldn't help but let out a low moan. Ichigo picked up on it and biting harder, leaving his mark for the world to see. The clothing barrier was no longer and issues as robe, pants and tops were tossed haphazardly around the room to hand on the couch, sink facet and doorknob. Renji used the same move to roll them so he was on top again. After all Ichigo needed to be marked as well.

They half kissed half grappled until the fell off the bed hitting the floor. The collision slipping them apart. Renji looked over at Ichigo with a smile. They were such idiots. About to tell him so his voice caught. This was the first time he had seen the other man completely naked, and what a glorious sight it was.

Ichigo's lean frame was covered in thick taught muscles that flexed and knotted when he moved. His skin was fair and practically shimmered in the light from the window. Orange hair was tussled all over the place as Ichigo sat himself up with a smile and looked at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji really was like no one he had ever met before. Even though Ichigo had been with his far share of women over the years, he never seemed to find something worth sticking around for, one disappointment after another. Renji was different though, besides the obvious male factor. Ichigo found himself attracted to the fact that Renji was very much a man. He was bulkier and tanned with a casual sexy grace about him. The real question was, was either of them going to back down for this to continue?

"So… how do you want to do this?"

Renji smirked knowing exactly what he was talking about. Both of them were still sitting on the floor, unable to remove their eyes from each others bodies which were practically humming in anticipation. Ichigo knew if they didn't decide quick he was going to snap but it needed to discuss. Grapple all night did not sound as appealing as sex in anyways shape or form. Ichigo almost burst out laughing when Renji held out his fist.

"For old time's sake?"

"You have to be kidding me… Rock Paper Scissors?"

Renji waved his fist back and forth, his trade mark smile shining mischievously. They went through several ties before Renji won.

"I win!"

There was a long pause.

"What do I win?"

Ichigo let out a long grown. They hadn't set up parameters. This was all too much. Renji was distracted by what looked like him fiddling through the filing cabinet of his memories, a cute sight if Ichigo had to have been in a state to enjoy it. Renji was holding up his winning two scissor fingers when Ichigo lunged at him, pinning him to the floor. Their lips met with force as the orange haired man parted his, demand entrance. Feeling the other's lips open Ichigo plunged in, exploring the territory. His tongue swirled and smoothed up against Renji's. Their inner duel was only broken by the need for oxygen. Ichigo pulled out, but only enough to say a few words while their lips continued to brush together.

"You win me, idiot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji growled in affirmation. Flipping them over Renji took the top. Noticing they were still on the floor he picked the smaller man up and threw him onto the bed. Looking around Ichigo's random clothing covered apartment Renji found something that would do. Grabbing the jar he brought it with him back to the bed.

"Vaseline?"

Renji placed it on the end-table, and licked Ichigo from his shoulder to his earlobe receiving a hearty moan. Sensing he hit a sensitive spot he gently sucked on the orange haired man's earlobe, savouring the taste.

"Do you having anything better?"

Renji continued his invasion on the poor ear, nibbling and licking it, revelling in the soft noises and plentiful shudders he got in return. The answer was long in coming, it was as if poor Ichigo couldn't think properly.

"No, I probably don't."

Ichigo said in-between gasps for Renji had thought it was about time to attack the rest of his ear, swirling his tongue around inside of it. He ran his hands down the smooth body blindly looking for what must be there somewhere, never letting back on the ear he had claimed. Finding Ichigo's stiff arousal he hovered his palm over the tip, light brushing it. Ichigo's breathing increasing at great deal as he clutched at the red head's back. He trailed his tongue along that pale neck, making circular motions with his hand.

"Ren…ji…I…need you…NOW!"

Ichigo demanded almost unable to speak words. The taunting and teasing made Ichigo make the most arousing noises Renji had ever heard and he couldn't force himself to stop. If it weren't for his own neglected and aching arousal he may not have. Swiping the jar he coated himself masterfully as well as two fingers. Pressing his body against Ichigo he kissed him deeply, gently probing a solitary finger in the process. The finger explored until.

"Sonova! RENJI!"

Renji found the knot of nerves he was looking for, running his finger over them and pulling out of their kiss to watch the erotic display of sheet clenching, back arching and endless chanting of his name. A twinge in his groin called him from the hypnotic sight back to reality, why should Ichigo have all the fun. Slipping a second finger he pushed down on the hot spot hard.

"REN, RENJI to TOO MUCH!"

It was then that he took his chance. Withdrawing the fingers he replaced them with something much better. Renji dove himself in slowly, pushing all the way in, to the hilt. Ichigo was so amazing tight and warm. The sensation was overwhelming. Renji was scarcely aware of the two legs warped around his waist, pulling him closer. The red-head took the hint and began the mind blowing motions. He pumped slow at first but couldn't help himself anymore, especially when his partner so clearly wanted more also. The wanton lust glazed look in those pale brown eyes was enough to send him over the edge. Reaching between them Renji grasped Ichigo and stroked him in time with his own thrust. As the paced increased he heard Ichigo's name being called out along with his own, unaware it was him calling. Their moans and cries mingled as one as they reach their climaxes.

Renji shivered from head to two with fulfillment. He collapsed onto Ichigo, burring his face into the man's neck. They laid like that for a time until Ichigo rolled Renji of him.

"I need to breath."

Both lying on their sides still not quite down yet from their incredible high they stared at each other. Renji was so happy. He had expected there to be a considerable amount of fighting and yelling when he first went out in search of Ichigo, hence the bacon. This turn of events had caught him completely off guard but he didn't care. How could something that felt so right be wrong in anyway? Drowsiness taking over he drifted off hand still placed on Ichigo's chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Don't you drift off too. You had your fun, it's my turn now or have you forgotten about me?"_

Ichigo lifted himself regretfully from the warm embrace to walk into his kitchen, cool air nipping at his naked skin. He reclaimed his robe from its exile on the fridge handle and wrapped it around himself. Looking over at the sleeping Renji he smiled, things really do change.

"I haven't forgotten you, Masaru."

"_Good, you had me worried earlier. Well lets be off, prey is close at hand."_

Ichigo dressed and headed out the front door making certain to lock it from intruding guests. He felt bad leaving so soon after such incredible sex but he figured he wouldn't be long and could get back before his new lover awoke.

"_See? You are a romantic, freak. That's why in the end, you'll be the one hurt."_

"I thought you wanted me to be with people?"

"_I do but don't become blind. He doesn't really know who you are. How do you think he will react when he finds out what happened?" _

Ichigo turned the street corner and walk another block, he wasn't in the mood to practice his flash stepping in human form; it was harder than in spirit form.

"No one actually knows. So unless you or I tell him he will probably never find out."

"_You are forgetting someone."_

"Who?"

"_Byakuya Kuchiki."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the garden outside his bedroom. He had one hand lovingly placed on a cherry blossom tree while he contemplated his inner turmoil. He swore when he broke the rules to accept Rukia into his family that he would never break them again, but he had. After his first duel with Ichigo Kurosaki he had discovered something truly horrifying about the boy, he was a vizard.

He had kept this information to himself at first, knowing that it wasn't the time with the preparations needed to be made for the up coming war. He soon forgot, or at least put the information aside until needed. The last day of the war he was certain they would loose. All the captains and vice-captains were spread too thin, unable to join up with on another due to the massive amounts of hollows in between them. Aizen had been destroyed but in doing so had caused a chaotic situation.

He had been the one to issue Aizen's final stroke but it had a terrible prize. Aizen had tied his life to the barriers separating the Soul Society from the hollow world. In killing him Byakuya had single handily broke the one thing that was protecting the thousands of people who lived in the Soul Society. Realizing this mistake he had sent Rukia to find the boy Ichigo Kurosaki.

After their duel he had looked up as much information about vizards as he could. One significant fact stood out from all the rest in his mind that day. Both vizards and arrancar have the ability to make and break barriers between worlds. Byakuya had explained all this to his adopted sister in hopes she could convince Ichigo to close the barrier.

The last arrancar had been still alive on the floor in the room while he told her what to do. Byakuya had mistaken him for dead. After he sent Rukia on her way with caution not to tell anyone what she was up to Byakuya had turned to continue his search of survivors in the fortress. He was there alone to wipe them all out.

Byakuya was so focused on finding living enemies to slay that he overlooked one he thought dead. Ulquoirra had mustered what was left of his strength and stealthily went after the unsuspecting Rukia.

He blamed himself for being to blind that it cost him another loved one. He had always kept Rukia at a distance but only because he wanted her to be happy. He knew he was a poor brother and that that would make her discontent but it was all he had to offer. He had lost the ability to be happy when her sister, his wife had died.

Now he was faced with a new problem. He had yet to tell anyone Ichigo's secret. The act of becoming a vizard was illegal in the Soul Society. The students at the academy weren't even told what it was or if it was even possible. Only a select few people knew and he could count them on one hand, each of them a captain like himself. When the other vizards had help eliminate the bulk of the highly skilled arrancar, everyone was told they were special exceptions like Orihime Inoue and Sado Yasutora. It was excepted for without them they would not have been able to gain the advantage.

His problem was what to do with Ichigo Kurosaki. He had confront the boy while he visited his unconscious vice captain and told him to leave. That boy didn't belong in the Soul Society. His presence itself was against the rules and dangerous tipped the fragile balance that had set in place. Byakuya had seen the bond forming between the two of them even if they didn't and sought to stop it. He had nothing against their relationship but if Renji were to get involved with such a person it would cost him the career he strived for his whole life.

Now Renji was being promoted to the Third Division's Captain in three weeks. Byakuya was secretly proud but when he found earlier that evening the Renji had gone to the living world he worried.

He didn't want Renji to end up like him but he didn't want to break the oath he took so long ago. What should he do? Either way he would break something a heart or a rule.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END VII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone. I know this is a fast update but I couldn't leave you all hanging for so long. I hope none of you actually ate your liver. Well I could but it was keeping me up, people need their liver to live and I needed to know what was going to happen next. I knew on some level but I can't be certain until it is written down. This one is really long but that's only because of the sex. I still wanted the plot to keep moving so I took the first half of the next chapter and stuck it in here.

Don't worry, the next chapter won't suffer. It was kind of weak, being only about Byakuya and flashbacks, this way I have room to make it stronger. Hope you all like this. I love hearing from you.

PS

I know the rock paper scissor part was odd but I have actually used it in a simular situation and couldn't help but incorperated it. I love that game, it works for everything.


	8. Assumptions

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To my flu medicine because without it I would be sooooo sick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VIII

Assumptions

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin walked around all the drunken passed out people on the floor. He couldn't help but smile. He had always been able to out drink anyone but he still found joy in rediscovering this fact. Urahara was the only one close to beating him but he had passed out about a half hour ago.

"Well I guess I better get crack'n."

He pulled out an over looked duffle bag from a corner in the back and began setting up and hot plate and various vials and bottles. Setting a sauce pan on the hit surface he poured some of the vial into a bowl to the side and stirred. It smelled horrible but as he added more of this, a pinch of that and before long a peppermint aroma filled the studio.

"Sometimes I think I'm only invited to these parties because everyone knows I'll have my magic hangover remedy ready before they come too. It saddens me so!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji felt cold. He reached around him to pull Ichigo closer but found only sheets. Rolling over to get a better looked he found himself alone. Where had Ichigo gone? He sat up and looked around, the place was completely empty. With Ichigo lack of purposeless things the apartment was eerie in a way that gave Renji even more chills. Looking at the clock he noticed it was around three in the morning. Why would he leave at this hour?

Renji began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach but then noticed a lab coat on a hanger in the open closet. Ichigo was a doctor, maybe he got called out. This eased his mind a great deal. Doctors worked all the time, night or day. It probably was an emergency. Feeling much better he climbed out of bed, deciding to actually explore where his lover lived.

Saying the word, even if just in his mind made him smile. About to stand Renji realized he was kind of a mess. He would just take a shower first. There was still warm water left and he was happy for it. Wringing out his hair in a towel and throwing on his pants and shirt Renji went on a search to find out what kind a person Ichigo was now, music tastes, recent pictures and that sort of thing. He wasn't really snooping, just making up for the lack of a catch up conversation.

He started with the wall unit. There were no statues or pictures here, just a TV and DVD player. How boring. He opened the cupboards on the bottom to find surgical videos and three Bruce Lee movies. Also really boring, Bruce Lee was awesome but only three movies in total…? Renji turned on the TV and watched static for a majority of channels until he got to the teens. Ichigo only had the bare minimum of cable. Done with the wall unit he moved on to the dresser. In it were all Ichigo's cloths. It was complete full of neutral colours for everything except for boxers; they were just black, no other colour.

Renji was beginning to be concerned. Ichigo seemed like a very boring person if you judged him only by what he owned. This was surprising because the Ichigo Renji remembered was far from that. He was exciting, funny and always game for anything. Guys like that don wear beige pants with white dress shirts. Once again Renji had to remember that Ichigo was a doctor and this was probably full of work cloths so he went in search of his fun cloths stash. He found nothing. The closest thing he found were various sports/ fitness outfits for going to the gym.

Stomach growling Renji gave up his hunt for Hawaiian t-shirts and raid the kitchen. There wasn't an ounce of junk food anywhere. What the hell was going on?! All healthy simple foods… no chips, bars… nothing. Renji was getting angry when he found a six pack in the back of the fridge. Almost squealing in glee he attacked a can drank half in one go. Now that's more like it. He leaned against the counter and inspected his work. All the cupboards were open. He didn't make a mess just forgot to close them… except for one.

Curiosity took over as he realized he had over looked it. Closing all the ones on the way Renji made it way to it, throwing back the doors hoping to discover something exciting. There were little jars contain crusty red stuff, about two dozen of them. Turning on a light Renji picked one and held it up. It had a label saying Inoue, O. Renji looked back and saw that they all had labels with people he knew on them; Ishida U, Yasutora S, Kurosaki I… etc. Scratching his head he gave the contents a better look, it was old blood that had long since dried. How disturbingly odd of Ichigo, m they were tests samples or something.

This bugged him a lot though. Last time he checked samples had to be fresh, so why would Ichigo keep them long after they were of no use?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_That was AWESOME!!! Did you see how fast it was? We haven't had a decent hollow around here in weeks!"_

Masaru was bouncing and dancing in Ichigo's head, making him a little dizzy. The hollow was vanquished and he was back in his body, chilling out. It had been an eventful day and he needed a break.

"_Man, at first that thing was all brass, puffing up like some… some… puffer fish thingy! It was huge! I thought it would just ogre around and smash stuff but it was super agile. I love the fast ones!!!"_

"You sound like a school girl who just found out the Backstreet Boys were reuniting."

"_Fuck you, I don't care. I haven't had so much fun since… well for a while. Did you see me dodge that second attack? I tried to do that thing I saw in that movie… MATRIX!!! You know where Neo bends over to dodge the bullets. Bullets!! We need to get a hollow with a gun; I bet we could dodge bullets"_

"Are you going to calm down any time soon? You are beginning to scare me. And since when do you ask me if I saw it? If you see everything I do, I see everything you do."

Ichigo was sitting at a bus stop. The transit didn't run anymore this late at night due to the bus gangs that used to use them to do there "business," drugs and hits. He just liked sitting on the bench. Masaru had put up no fight when Ichigo had re-taken over after the hollow was cut to literal shreds… Masaru wanted to make sure he got it. It was a welcome change that happened rarely, usually there was some resistance, even if just a little.

"_Lighten up bro, I'm just happy. It took the better part of an hour to take that sucker down. It kept rejuvenating on me, the bastard… What time is it?"_

Ichigo looked up at the massive digital clock by the funeral home. He never understood why funeral homes had them; maybe it was a subtle metaphorical irony of how time is running out. It was almost 4am. He should probably be getting back to his place before Renji woke up.

"_Not a bad idea. I don't think he would appreciate it much to find you gone."_

Ichigo could feel the wink in his head with a groan. Man that guy was in too good a mood. Masaru didn't notice the comment because he was doing acrobatic dances. Ichigo got up from his bench and put his hand in his long coat pockets. Home wasn't far if he felt like practicing some human form flash steps. He did a couple and walked the extra three blocks normal, enjoying the night air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was going through the pile of boxes when he heard a tap at the window. Thinking it was Ichigo he put the medical journals back in and went to open it. Yumichika and Ikkaku rolled in followed by a perky Matsumoto and a very sleepy Shuuhei. Renji guessed the party was over.

"Hey there Ren Pen Den ten… Your name rhymes with a lot."

Yumichika giggled and poked his cheek, stepping on Ikkaku in the process. He began to sing a song without real lyrics and twirled around the apartment, still very drunk. Ikkaku seemed fine, just tired. Matsumoto went to join Yumi leaning Shuuhei against the wall.

"So where is Ichigo? We have to get back if we are to be on time for our shifts in the morn… well in a couple hours. I want to take a nap before Captain Zaraki does our drills. He is teaching the new recruits how to run away fast, indirectly of course."

Renji laughed at Ikkaku's statement, remembering doing those drills himself. They weren't supposed to run but no one could help it. One on one sparring with the 11th Captain was horrifying, even to him.

"Ichigo had to make a house call a couple hours ago. He hasn't been back yet."

"Oh well, we'll catch him when he comes to visit which by the looks of things here won't be long coming."

Matsumoto gave Renji a very lusty wink and went back to her charge. That was Matsumoto for you; she was on top of everything but her paperwork. Ikkaku looked from the woman to Renji who without knowing was smirking.

"Renji, are you serious? Dammit!"

Ikkaku began rummaging around in his robes, looking for something. Matsumoto Had on the widest smile he had ever seen and it was too confusing for words. Shuuhei shook himself too and explained to Renji.

"Ikkaku bet you guys wouldn't 'hook up' until after this first encounter. That's the second bet he's lost tonight, poor guy. I wonder if he even has money left."

Renji burst out laughing again. Trust him to have friends who knew him better than he knew himself and then made bets on how long it took him to fulfill their assumptions. He serious considered asking what other bets they had going on to see if he could get in on them but then it occurred to him. He had to go.

Looking around for paper and a pen, Renji found himself sitting at Ichigo's simple boring desk that matched everything else in his apartment. He wrote down a letter of sorts, he had time and gathered his things. He hated to leave but there was a pile of paper work waiting for his signature as tall as Toshiro Hitsugaya. Once he was done with those he would be officially the 3rd Division's Captain. The ceremony was still a week away but the sooner he could see his door from his desk the better.

"You guys ready to go?"

Shuuhei pulled himself together with a yawn and snatch Yumichika right out of the air, draping the sing song man on his shoulder. Matsumoto tucked her winnings into god knows where in her cleavage and Ikkaku grunted and turned away from her. The three nodded and Yumi, looking the other way, waved.

"Alright, let's go before it gets too late."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kon flew home as happy as a clam. When Matsumoto had passed out earlier the evening he managed to burry himself between her breasts, a heavenly as well as excellent hiding place. Keigo had been using him for his foe badminton game with Chad previously.

Swooping through the open window he gave a quick look around the place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he noticed the empty bed. Where was Ichigo? That question was soon answered by the sight of the orange man on the couch. He was asleep with what appeared to be a letter in his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I have to buy tokens to play?! I just paid to enter this place!"

**Ten Years Ago  
Ichigo: 15**

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he should have explained how theme parks worked with Renji before they came. Rukia had assured him Renji wasn't stupid but it was times like these he really didn't trust her judgment.

"Renji, you're such an Idiot! Give the man the money so we can play! I wanna play that one Ichigo was talking about, the Smack a Mole!"

"Rukia its WHACK a Mole."

"Whatever. Come on Renji. Do you always have to cause a scene?"

They were standing in arcade with about 50 people staring at them. It was bad enough Renji blended in like rabid wolf in a petting zoo but now he was yelling at the vender. Man was he loud. Rukia and Renji had gotten the weekend of and plagued Ichigo to entertain them with "Living World Stuff". Since it was summer he thought that theme park would be a blast. The regular crowd from school had come too. Most of them thought Renji was his cousin so they accepted his behavior, which just pissed Ichigo off. Ichigo knew he wasn't that bad.

Tired of the yelling he elbowed the red-head hard and paid to poor tiller. Dividing the tokens accordingly they all spread out to see who could win the biggest prize. Ichigo was never one for the token games so he gave his tokens to Rukia; she had found the whack a mole.

Renji grew bored quickly and also gave his tickets to Rukia. She was really bad at the game, because she insisted that only one mole was the true mole and the rest were just decoys to distract her from her target.

"Hey! Ichi! Let's go do something else. They're gonna to be at this for a while."

"Like what?"

A scream emitted from above them as the Ultimate G-Machine passed over head. The grin on Renji's face could only be interpreted one way.

"Are you kidding? Roller coasters are for kids."

"What the hell are you that carrot top, an old man? Come on, I haven't been on one before, unless your too scared. I'll understand-"

"Let's go ya bastard."

Little did he know that with that argument he would be tricked into going on EVERY coaster in the park… even the kiddy ones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up on the couch, smirking. He had forgotten about that day. Keigo had won a really big stuffed snake at the arcade. Renji had 'acquired' it later on the day without anyone noticing until they found Keigo tied to a tree with it. Ichigo still had all the pictures. Inoue was going through a camera phase and made copies for everyone. Placing the letter on the table he went in search of the snake picture.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I'm sorry I had to take off but I was only able to get an evening off. Got to love working first thing in the morning. Well at least I have a lot of thoughts to distract me. Anyways you need to come here next Friday for the whole day. I don't care what you have going on, cancel it. There is going to be a massive party at Ikkaku's place and you need to be there. I'm not going to tell what for, you have to come if you want to know. _

_Ikkaku and the gang are here. He told me to tell you Captain Zaraki is expecting for drinks you one way or another. So if you don't come, He will HUNT you down. That should be a bit of extra motivation for you. So get off your sorry ass and come to Ikkaku's for a full 24hr party. The party doesn't start till lunch but there is something I want you to see before it starts. You'll understand when you get here._

_About tonight. I am just going to assume you had a house call to make so don't sweat it. I'm sure if it were anything else, you'd tell me. _

_I'll be thinking of you, don't forget;_

_9:00am at Ikkaku's on Friday_

_Renji_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END VIII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to the footer… I couldn't help but put another flashback in. I love them.


	9. History

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To my mom because I love her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER IX

History

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya was making the final preparations. As Renji's previous Captain it was for him to present Renji to the rest of the captains as one of their own. Unlike when promoted to vice captain, being promoted to captain only involved other captains. It was very private and formal. Byakuya had always liked the privacy of his rank. He could be as detached as he wanted without being seen as neglecting.

He finished his ceremonial duty of ironing Renji's would be captain's cloak. It seemed like such a petty thing but it was tradition, it showed that he, being Renji's superior, accepted him as an equal now and showed no ill will. It had been done this was since the beginning. In history Captains often never left their vices get ahead for fear of betrayal and blackmail but times had changed.

Hanging it on the back of his office door he left to go tend to his personal garden and contemplate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nine Years Ago  
Ichigo: 16**

Byakuya had heard what had happened from several distant eye witnesses. It seemed like Rukia had made it because all the hollows were gone. He allowed himself a small smile before returning to his stony state. Everything had worked out and they won.

He re-enter the Soul Society to report the deaths of Aizen and all his men located in the fortress when he sensed something off. He looked to his right to the barren plains. They used to be lush fields of grass but in Aizen's earlier attempts concur they burned to nothing but sand in a brilliant display of pyrotechnics. There he sensed the flaring soul pressure he knew all to well, Ichigo Kurosaki.

He flashed closer to get a better look. A barrier of sorts was placed around the entire field. He couldn't enter or even get close enough to see properly. What was going on? Was there another enemy to fight in there?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had is backpack all ready, he just needed to find Kon. The bird insisted on coming with him for reasons unknown. Ichigo had realized he had nothing to wear while there because all his cloths was for work. Sucking up his pride he enlisted help to get a… not so work wardrobe. Inoue had gone insane and taken 3000 pictures but now he had normal clothes that didn't make him like a complete prude. He also got his hair cut too. Everyone had been so happy it scared him slightly.

"I guess they were worried about me."

"_Of course they were. Hell even **I** was and I don't think I am supposed to be capable of that."_

Masaru had laughed at him the entire time he was dragged around god's creation by Inoue and Ishida. Chad and Tatsuki had come too but they weren't as scary or drag…ie. He guessed spending a day with them hadn't been so bad, he didn't even feel guilty about having fun, even if only having a little.

"I don't even want to know what you're capable of freak, are you going to be good when we get there? Any mishaps and Byakuya will be on our asses."

"_Ya I know. I just realized something."_

"What?"

"_Look in the mirror."_

Ichigo turned to look at himself, immediately seeing what Masaru was talking about. A much younger looking orange haired man looked back. He looked like who he was before. It was kind of nice in a weird regressive way. He forgot how comfortable t-shirts and jeans were.

"Well Kon is taking too long. We are going to be late."

"NI-SAAAAN! Wait!"

"D_amn he escaped."_

"What?"

"_Last night when we were tracking the weird bird hollow I found him in a tree. You weren't paying attention so I kind…"_

"Ni-san, your damn hollow tied me to a tree in the park!"

_snicker _

"Whatever, lets go."

Ichigo thought it would be fun to go in human form. Last time it was impossible but things were different now. He wasn't two different shapes that took turns anymore. Ichigo took pride in the fact he figured out how to merge his spirit self and his body so they could the same things. He couldn't draw Zangestu while in this form though, that was the only drawback. Oh well, one step at a time. He was pleased with what he was about to do though. It had taken a REALLY long time to figure this one out. With Kon on his head and backpack slung over his shoulder he opened a portal and walked through, on his way to see his old friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku was waiting for Ichigo by the normal entrance. The guy was late by only 2 minutes but he was still peeved. He wasn't even certain if the guy would show up. Ikkaku knew better than to bet this time, he was tired of loosing money. Just as he was mumbling over stupid Yumi and Matsu dancing around him, mocking his Luck-Luck dance the sky opened in front of him. Startled he fell back onto his ass.

A familiar laugh caught his attention. Sitting up, Ikkaku saw none other than one Ichigo Kurosaki standing in front of him with a parrot on his head. He looked the same except slighted more built and about two inches taller but it was defiantly his old friend. Ikkaku had not had the chance to look him over at the party the previous week. I had been dark and he was too bummed about having to make a sake run.

"Need a hand there?"

"Hell no."

Ikkaku said this with a big smile and leaped to his feet. It was then he realized.

"Where is your zanpakutou? Your uniform? And how did you get here?"

"I have been experimenting a lot with being a living death god. I figured out how to come here without leaving my body behind with that perverted Urahara for one and I also learned to make my own way of travel. It's handy when you want to travel across cities. I can't go very far yet, only about 50km and it's only to places I've been before. I've been here and the Soul Society hasn't any distance away so no problems."

The stunned look on his face must have been priceless because Ichigo was laughing so hard he fell over. Kon squawked and fluttered above the orange guy's face, cursing and whining. Coming to his sense he shook his head. Ichigo's skills were scary sometimes.

"Well whatever, show-off. Renji said I had to show you to the gallery so let's go."

"Gallery?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I in an art gallery?"

"You'll see, and keep your voice down. This is the visual history of the Soul Society. We had to study all these in the academy and memorized what paintings were of what battles. There is a new wing though Renji thought you may like. It's all on… well you actually, the first living death god and the war. Believe or not you change history when you first came here."

"I don't know if I like that."

Ikkaku laughed at this steering him through rooms of murals and sculptures. They were all of death gods and hollows in epic battles. Finally they came to a newer looking room and he immediately groaned. There were statues in this room and he was afraid he knew what was coming next. He saw one of Kenpachi directly in front of him. Byakuya was too, not looking at all odd being made out of marble.

"Every captain has a statue of them in this wing somewhere and some of the vices too. My favourite of is over there in the next section."

"Shuuhei! Hey, how are you? What's your favourite one?"

Shuuhei joined their party with a casual smile, punching Ichigo in the shoulder. He was wearing his captain's robe and looked as if he just came from somewhere important. Ichigo had found out through… someone way back when that he was promoted after Tosen left Aizen. He was a good captain for the 9th Division.

"I'm good, just got out of a meeting. Let's hurry and show him the other statue and the paintings. The party is soon."

After an hour of being dragged through all the art Ichigo was embarrassed to find 7 group paintings with him in them. If that wasn't enough there were more. There was one with him saving Rukia the first time, another with him and Kenpachi slashing each other, one with him and a massive hollow and last of all, a massive one of him and Renji standing back to back surrounded by what looked like thousands of hollows. It was a pretty good depiction considering no one saw them fight.

"These are pretty good but I think I'm in too many."

"Hehe don't worry. There are at least one hundred paintings of the war up in here; EVERYONE is in one, including some students."

Ikkaku grabbed Ichigo's arm and drag him into another part of the gallery. This one seemed to be dedicated to Bankai and all their many forms. There were even a couple of statues.

"Hey Shuuhei, you said you had a favourite, where is it?"

"Over here!"

The call came from behind a mural that also worked as a divider for the room. The mural show two ancient captains fighting with what looked like dragon and phoenix bankai. Behind it was…

"What the hell… It's me!"

There stood a tall glowering man in a fancy coat. He was stand to the side looking over his shoulder. Ichigo groaned a second time as he realized he now had a trade mark pose, he felt like such a loser.

"_It's because you are amigo."_

Kon reappeared and landed back on Ichigo's head. He hadn't even realized the bird had left.

"Ni-san, the party has already started. Let's go."

Shuuhei cursed and checked the sun through the window. Steering both Ichigo and Ikkaku, he half ran to the exit.

"Come on!!! The got drinks!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END IX

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this one wasn't as juicy but it was still funny and had some plotful hints. Can't wait for the party, see you all there. I really miss parties in case you haven't guessed that yet. So I'll see you all next week. I don't think I'll write over the weekend.


	10. Claim

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To HMV because they always have what I'm looking for but it costs so much I change me mind in buying it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER X

Claim

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat on the balcony sill. The congratulation party was in full swing and he couldn't help but wonder why he was here. Everyone was so cheerful and full of spirit. Ichigo was happy for Renji but couldn't help but feel left out. This wasn't his life anymore. He didn't belong here, he was living for one and he wasn't even a death god for another regardless of what they all thought. The sun was setting warmly as he savoured his drink as well as the view.

"_You're right. It does feel weird here. Maybe we should have gone with what was left of the clan. The other vizards invited us. It's not too late to go. At least we would be with people like us."_

"Masaru, they left for North America. Obviously you have no sense of distance. That's a world away."

"_And this isn't?"_

"Ha ha, very funny."

"_I'm serious."_

Someone came to sit next to him. Kenpachi showed a much safer side while drinking. It was the first time they had been in the same room without some form of destruction taking place. He didn't say anything for the longest time; just watch the sun sink below the distant mountains. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what Ikkaku had done to get such a great place.

"You don't feel like one of us anymore. Do you Ichigo?"

"How did you guess?"

They just smiled their equally wolfish grins. Ichigo found himself to be more like the old war-crazed man than he liked to admit. He to, now went looking for a good fight. Ichigo thought of all his hollow baits in his kitchen. He had collected blood samples of everyone he knew who had spirit powers. Different people attracted different hollows so it was interesting to experiment. He had once opened all the jars to be attacked by this small fluffy hollow that no matter how many times he cut it, it never died. In the end he ripped off its mask in pure frustration. That had done the trick.

"You need to find your place I guess. But no one said you couldn't hang out here until you do. Come have another drink soon. I have to tell embarrassing stories about Renji when he first joined my division soon and you can't miss those. You know he burned down my office one?"

Laughing to himself the massive man left with Ichigo in tow. Maybe staying here a couple days wouldn't kill him. There were just a couple of matters to settle before he could enjoy himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nine Years Ago  
Ichigo: 16**

"Masaru, your name should be Masaru."

"_Whatever lets GO!"_

Ichigo reached over his face and pulled down his white mask. This was the first time he had changed to the hollow half of his spirit form in the Soul Society. Without any restrictions he felt the power pulse through him, tampering with his senses. Swinging Zangestu in massive swift arcs he annihilated every hollow within 10ft of his companion. He picked up the speed a notch as hollow dove at him. Not one the leaped live to tell the tail.

Ichigo was soaked in blood and strangely thrilled. He was getting such a rush with every slash. An insane grin captured his face as he began to laugh. The next hollow to drive at him he didn't eve both to wait for it to get into reach. He launched himself into the arm and cut it in two.

"_See partner, this is the ultimate high."_

But Ichigo didn't hear him. He was too focused on the urge he had just to slaughter all he saw. Letting his spirit pressure sky-rocket he actually was able to crush hollows with its force. Portals were appearing and disappearing and by instinct Ichigo put up a barrier. Now he could control what came in and what came out. Not registering he just preformed some form of hollow spell without knowing how, he continued his joyful slaughter.

Hollows ran from his wake but they never got far. Their number was depleting and they were unable to retreat with the barrier. Ichigo's robes were so saturated that with each movement he flicked red spots onto the ground.

"_Ichigo you need to calm down. You are going to overload soon."_

Masaru was ignored or unheard, it didn't matter. Ichigo was unstoppable and he loved it. The hollow continued to yell in his head to stop but he didn't. He stood upon a slight hill all looked around him. There weren't any more hollows left. Half crazed with blood lust he slashed at the ground creating massive divots and gorges. Where was his prey?

Somewhere behind him he heard a noise. Without caring what it was he turned to strike the living thing dead and sustain his need for carnage. He didn't even look to see what it was he expected to sedate him.

…………………………………………………………………

Masaru surged and tried to take over. Ichigo was completely oblivious to what was around him. The hollow knew if he didn't act fast Ichigo would regret it for the rest of his life and carry it over in death. Masaru couldn't help but be concerned. It wasn't in his nature to care but thinking about the rain made him act.

It was a good thing the boy already had the mask on or it would have been hard to take him down. Using all his strength Masaru pulled the metaphorical reins and began to battle to trample his "king."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji had tried the whole party to talk with Ichigo but it became increasingly hard. Every time he got even close someone else wanted a story or to say something. It was a long party but a good one. Renji began to think Ichigo was avoiding him. Maybe what happened that night was a mistake. Renji knew it wasn't but he didn't know what Ichigo thought about it.

"I guess it's a lot to go from friends to enemies to lovers."

_:Maybe he was expecting you to talk to him since you're the reason he came. Remember inviting him? Usually the inviter talks to the invitee, idiot.:_

"You just like calling me that."

_:Your point?:_

"Well I have to go to my new office anyways. Kira said he left some paperwork for me on my desk. You know I thought it would be weird to have him as my second but I like it. We make a good team."

Renji got to his office to find the door unlocked. Inside was certain spiky-haired man looking at his photo collection.

"You are in a lot of those you know."

"I noticed. There are even some I was unaware a camera was even around."

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo stopped looking at the pictures and sat in the big chair, motioning Renji to take on of the smaller ones in front of the desk. Too bewildered by the expression on his face, Renji didn't bother arguing about the office being his.

"I need to know where this is going Ren. I don't feel like being an inter-dimensional booty call. Why am I really here? I doubt it was for the field trip and big cake. What is it you want from me?"

Renji was stunned. What was with this cold shoulder? He had thought they had moved on from their eight year… nine year silence. He was looking forward to having his best friend back but now this distant doctor was sitting at his desk.

"I want… I want things to go back to the way they were. We were inseparable for two years, don't you miss it?"

Renji grew angry by Ichigo's lack of emotion. The Ichigo he knew would've missed the old days or least yelled at him about how things changed. This calm glossy exterior reminded of him much of the life he was just promoted out of. Even the positions they occupied reeked of being lectured for lack of etiquette from Byakuya.

"Why am I here? You haven't really answered my question."

Renji stood up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process. His face was heating up as quickly as his temper. He was going to knock his Ichigo out of the dry shell in front of him it took all night.

"You're here because I want you to be. You're my best friend above all else. What happened, happened. Ichigo… what is it that you want me say?"

"That."

In four long strides the desk barrier was bypassed. Renji was completely taken aback by the rough hands now gripping his shirt. He stepped back uncertain if the other man was going to kiss him or hit him. He didn't have to wait long for the answer. Renji was pulled down hard onto soft lips. Loosing his footing he half fell into the third chair in the room. Sprawled and confused by the sudden change in mood he looked up into very close brown eyes that were bearing in to him. Ichigo was kneeling between his legs, bending over his face, breathing softly over his lips. Hands ran over his thighs as Renji's breath picked up.

"I'm in your office tonight to congratulate you but that's not the only reason. I came here also to make you mine"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END X

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I lied, now there isn't going to be any until next week. Yay for working!


	11. Confirmations

**Title:** Void  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war.  
**Summary:** Ichigo has to find a purpose with his life.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence. There will be some graphic sex, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** The comic book store that had every issue of (X/1999) but the one I wanted, story of my life. Oh and to my coffee, of whom I loved most tenderly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XI

Confirmations

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji looked irresistible. His wide eyed doe in head lights looks was just priceless. His hair was only half held in its pony from his rough tumble into the chair which he was half sitting half lying in. Ichigo absolutely loved how this was turning out. He continued running his hands up and down the other's thighs, distracting the poor man from whatever it was he was trying to say.

"Y… yours?"

"Well you see Ren; I can't have you going around unclaimed."

Ichigo pushed himself closer to the stuttering man, pressing his groin against the other's. Relocating his hands to the man's chest Ichigo snaked his hands through the folds to graze the tight muscles with his nails. Renji shuddered very obviously.

"During your party I had a lot of time to think about what I was doing here. I don't really belong here so why did I come? Then it occurred to me. I can't let you win. Last time your scissors beat my paper."

He ceased his speech to attack the man's neck, leaving little bite marks. He was dimly aware of the legs the wrapped around him. He smirked into another rough kiss. Hands ran through his hair, pulling him back to star into burning red eyes.

"This is all about competition?"

"No but it is a good start"

About to reengage a patch of unmarked neck skin he was pulled back once again. This was getting tiresome, especially since there was something else so much more fun they could be doing.

"Ichigo, this isn't a game."

"I know. See that's why I'm really here. You mean too much to me to be a one night stand. I thought I would reconfirm that."

Shutting Renji up with a rough kiss he proceeded to explore the red-head's body, rediscovering every muscle, every curve. Tossing article after article of clothing aside, not letting the other man out of the chair, Ichigo continued his venture with his tongue, running it in a long trail from Renji's ear to navel. Renji groaned and gripped Ichigo's shoulder, his gazed completely glazed with need.

Ichigo felt a twinge in his groin seeing this sight and knowing he was causing it. The thought that a powerful man like Renji needed him so badly was intoxicating. Blood pulsing white hot white lust Ichigo torn off the man's pants and underpants exposing a stiff arousal. Running his tongue around the tip he felt the other man's grip tighten on his shoulders. He smiled allowing his lips to caress the tip just before he took it in and swirled it around. Holding down trim hips, Ichigo went down, taking Renji in completely. The red-head let out a long low groan that made Ichigo vibrate.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he reached into his discarded and forgotten backpack and pulled out a bottle. Renji's eyes widened at its appearance, hoping it was what he thought it was. Ichigo slicked himself and two fingers, never letting Renji escape his warm mouth. Taking the moist warm member in his other hand, Ichigo ran his tongue up Renji's abdomen, tracing the tattoos as his slicked finger traced tantalizing circles.

"Ichi...go…"

Renji half growled half grown as the finger slipped into the man's warm cavern. Spiralling slowing a second finger accompanied the first. Ichigo smiled broadly as he hit the patched he had been looking for, sending Renji bucking and gasping his name. Hearing his pleas for more Ichigo thought he best not to deny either of them much longer. Withdrawing his fingers he repositioned himself, hovering just before the entrance. Rough hands grasped his hair in need.

"I need you NOW!"

Smiling despite himself, Ichigo thrust himself in slowly, allowing time to savour the searing heat and confining muscles. His owns noises blended with Renji's as he moved in and out. Demands for more speed soon followed and the ploughing began. Thrusting and heaving the two moved in unison, their glistening bodies rubbing against each other and their sweat mingling. Ichigo felt his own end nearing and reached between them, pumping the neglected arousal. Ichigo switched his angle and hit the spot he had found earlier. Renji quaked and bucked wildly under him, driving him over the edge, Renji following only seconds after.

Gasping for breath Ichigo collapsed onto his friend and lover, his head buried into the other's chest. The sat/ lay there like that for a moment before Renji complained the chair was digging into him and they slid to the floor. Ichigo lay on his back with the red-head grasped firmly in his arms. It had been one wild ride and it took awhile to clam his nerves down since they insisted on buzzing as if attached to an electric plant. Renji nuzzled into his neck and mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"I said what does this mean? Are we a couple or something?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. A couple… he hadn't really thought about that. His only intention was to prove his affections but now that he thought about it, the more right it seemed. He wanted to be with Renji, always. Suddenly holidays and other events seemed empty if Renji wasn't a part of them. Ichigo never thought himself to be so sentimental.

"Hey, Ichigo, you awake?"

"Hmm…? Oh yeah. I was just thinking of us as a couple. I would like that."

Renji pulled himself up a bit to looking him in the eyes. He was still on top of Ichigo, his warm presence contrasting to the cool floor. Ichigo mildly realised they were still in Renji's office. Well at least the guy will have something to think about next time he complains about too much paperwork.

"You think it would work out? You and me?"

Ichigo smiled and rolled them over, putting himself on top. He crossed his armed on Renji's chest and chuckled down at him.

"Nope, but that's us. We never do anything that works out. That's why we are who we are. In theory we should cancel each other out and lived perfectly happy lives together but I highly doubt that. My point is, I wouldn't have it any other way. Life would be too dull if I didn't have you to muck through it with me. What do you say? Wanna fill the void in my life Renji? It'll be fun."

Renji just laughed and rolled them over again. He didn't make it all the way on top because they ran out of floor and hit the desk. The pile of paper that had been sitting there threatened to fall on the so he sprang up to catch them.

Shivering in the now freezing office Ichigo looked outside. It was really late. He pulled some napkins out of his bag and threw half to Renji. Cleaning himself off, he threw on his pants, not bothering with a shirt. Ichigo sat in the window sill and waited for an answer.

"I think we are going to have an interesting time, you and I. I'm willing if you are. Chances are its going to be a lot of work."

"Is anything worth having easy?"

Renji smiled at him, halfway tying up his uniform. He closed the distance between them and reached down to cup Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo leaned into it before standing up. Wrapping his arms around the red-head's neck the shared a long kiss. Breaking apart to breath, Ichigo rain his fingers through red silken strands.

They headed gathered up their stuff in enjoyable silence just happy to be close when Ichigo heard a snicker.

"What?"

"I just realized something."

"Are you going to share or do I have to guess?"

"You really are a fruit now."

"What!?"

"Think about it."

Ichigo didn't want to but read berries started coming to mind as a groan escaped his lips. He was a fruit in multiple ways now. How could he have let that happen?

"So we really are a couple then?"

Startled by the question in his self loathing state Ichigo looked up at Renji who was across the room plucking a sock from the bookcase. Their clothing was everywhere and the red-head wanted to be certain NONE of it was left in his office for Kira or someone else to find.

"Well we better be or I'd have to kill you after a comment like that."

That gained him another snicker.

"So, where do you live now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuuhei was walking the streets, enjoying the crisp night air. He often did this, even at this late hour just to organize his thoughts and think about the previous day. Life had finally settled down around the Soul Society and he enjoyed his life. Walking past the Third Division head quarters he say Renji's office light was still on. He thought about going to see what was happening but stopped, smirking to himself. Matsumoto had been right all along.

During the war she would go on and on about how stupid men were. She exclaimed that Ichigo and Renji were the worst because they loved each other and did even know it. Shuuhei had laughed at her appalling accusations at the time, saying she was just trying to pair people up for her own amusement. She had turned on him and said he was no better. This made him smile; she had been right about him too. Shuuhei couldn't help but think about the old comrade in arms that was lying in his bed right now. Maybe Matsumoto was psychic. Well whatever the case he hoped the two red heads would be as happy as he was with Yumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was too early for a captains meeting Renji thought to himself. He had only gotten about two hours of sleep the previous night. When they had gotten to his place they had talked all night about what had happened since the war. It had been a very interesting if not short conversation. Renji was glad they had it up until now.

First Captain Yamamoto-Genryuusai had called this meeting at the un-godly hour of dawn to talk about "urgent matters".

"As you all know we were assisted in the War by a clan of criminals known as vizards. Even though we exempted them from their crimes in exchange for their co-operation, I still had them watched for any further incrimination. They are not to be trusted."

Silence followed this statement. Renji wasn't certain what was going on but he knew he probably wouldn't like it. He had dealt with the vizards briefly but he hadn't thought them to be of a criminal nature. Truth be told no one really knew why they had been branded so. The information had been on a need to know basis and he never needed to know. In fact only half the captains knew. Ichigo seemed to be the only one who knew anything about them but he never told him. Renji just figured it was because he was a living death god, maybe they had some similarities.

"My second has informed me that the clan has moved. We can no longer trace them. This disturbs me greatly for they have the power to do serious damage to the delicate balance we have only recently restored. Now our newest member, Captain Abarai will be heading up the investigation as to their where abouts since the Third Division specializes in inter-dimensional affairs and will be assisted by Captain Ukitake who's division deals with the living world specifically, as you all know. I will need to see both of you after this meeting to discuss the details but for now lets move on to further business."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji walked back to his place slowly, thinking about all that had happened in the meeting. He was spearheading an investigation? The prospects were exciting. It was a real captain's mission and he was being entrusted with its completion. In a way he had been waiting his whole life for something like this. He raced home to tell his new lover, even more excited by the fact he had someone home to tell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was exploring Renji's apartment. Unlike his old one, this one was furnished and closer to the Third Division's headquarters. It wasn't anything special, Renji didn't like needless things but it was spacious and with a nice view of the training grounds. He had to leave the next day but he still wanted to enjoy the time he had left here. He saw Renji walking down the street and couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. They were a couple, about to face the world together.

"I wonder what it has in store for us."

"_Probably nothing good."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XI

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I thought I should offically post it at the end of this story that Hunt is the sequel. I hope it becomes as popular as this story. Thanks for all you wonderful reviews!


End file.
